Words I Can't Say
by Jeannexta
Summary: "Sama sepertimu, suatu hari nanti, aku pasti akan menjadi Kazekage." Kedua lengannya merengkuh Naruto ke dalam pelukan. Kalimat yang ingin sekali ia utarakan pada Naruto tetap tak bisa terucap. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku seharian ini, Naruto..." Diberinya kecupan lembut di dahi, sebelum melepas pelukannya. "Sampai jumpa lagi." # GaaNaru, SasuNaru; Boys Love; ONESHOT. Enjoy!


Desa Konoha kedatangan tamu saat matahari belum terbit di ufuk timur. Tiga orang yang mengenakan jubah bertudung berjalan beriringan. Dua orang _jounin_ yang sedang berjaga di pos tak jauh dari gerbang Konoha buru-buru menghadang.

"Maaf, ini kami." Temari menurunkan tudungnya diikuti Gaara dan Kankurou. Dengan tenang, gadis itu memberi tahu maksud kedatangannya ke Desa Konoha bersama kedua saudaranya tanpa menutupi apapun.

Kedua _jounin_ itu awalnya sempat curiga, karena ketiga remaja di depan mereka dulu pernah berkonspirasi saat serangan besar-besaran oleh Sunagakure dan Otogakure di Konoha. Tetapi setelah dijelaskan baik-baik, kehadiran ketiga remaja itu akhirnya diterima.

Jalanan masih sepi dengan rutinitas para warga, ketika ketiganya kembali berjalan. Tepat di pertigaan jalan, Gaara berhenti melangkah. Temari dan Kankurou otomatis juga berhenti.

"Kita berpisah di sini, karena aku ingin menemuinya seorang diri." Nada suara Gaara terdengar absolut.

Temari dan Kankurou saling pandang. Tak ada pilihan. Lagipula kedatangan mereka ke Konoha hanya mendampingi, bukan untuk membuntuti ke manapun Gaara pergi.

"Baiklah," Kankurou menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara. "Kami akan menunggumu di tempat biasa."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Gaara." Temari yang memang sangat over-protektif semenjak sifat adiknya itu berubah, memperingatkan dengan suara khawatir. "Kalau lapar kau harus segera makan. Nanti kau bisa sakit."

Gaara mengangguk tanpa suara.

Ketiganya berpisah arah. Temari melambaikan satu tangannya, sebelum berlalu pergi bersama Kankurou. Gaara berbalik, menuju tempat tinggal seseorang yang memang sudah lama ingin dikunjunginya sejak pertarungan satu lawan satu di hari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto.** Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

 **.**

 ** _Canon universe,_** yang dibuat dengan _**Alternate** **Reality**_ dan _**Alternate** **Timeline**_

 **T** - _rated_

 **3k+** _words_

 _ **Friendship/Drama**_

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **GaaNaru** _story~_

 _Slight,_ **SasuNaru**

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys** **Love;**_ yang menampilkan hubungan antara laki-laki dan laki-laki. _Possible **Out** **Of** **Characters.**_ Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari doujinshi KHR - Asterisk karya Negahyst.

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present..._

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Words I** **Can't Say**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Gaara mencapai tempat tujuan. Ia menaiki anak-anak tangga ke lantai dua. Orang yang dicarinya memang tinggal di rumah rusun. Langkah Gaara berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Jemarinya yang mengepal terangkat, mengetuk pintu di depannya.

Satu menit. Gaara kembali mengetuk. Dua menit. Kembali dia mengetuk. Akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari tergesa-gesa menuju pintu. Pintu terbuka dari dalam. Si penghuni tempat tinggal berdiri di samping pintu dengan penampilan khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Hai."

Naruto terpana. Sepasang mata biru langit polos tanpa pupil dengan garis hitam di sekitar mata itu menatapnya lurus saat menyapa. Rambutnya berwarna merah. Ada tulisan _'Ai'_ dalam huruf kanji di dahi kirinya. Wajah _stoic_ itu mengingatkan Naruto pada rekan setimnya.

"Gaara...?"

Sekilas Naruto bisa melihat bibir Gaara tersenyum kecil dengan tulus.

"Keberatan jika kau izinkan aku masuk?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar. "Silakan masuk!" Dilebarkannya daun pintu agar Gaara bisa masuk. "Maaf, tempat tinggalku berantakan. Aku baru bangun saat kau mengetuk pintu tadi. Kukira yang datang Kakashi _sensei,_ Sakura- _chan,_ atau Sasuke," jelasnya dalam satu tarikan nafas, begitu melihat Gaara berhenti melangkah, sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu.

Lewat ekor matanya, Gaara kembali melihat penampilan Naruto yang memang masih dalam balutan piyama. Rambut kuning dengan model _spiky_ itu juga terlihat berantakan.

"Umm—aku mau mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi dulu, sebelum kubereskan tempat ini. Kau bisa duduk di manapun kau mau." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Gaara yang masih bergeming di posisinya berdiri.

Meski sudah diizinkan untuk duduk di manapun, Gaara jadi bingung harus duduk di mana. Hampir semua tempat dihiasi pakaian kotor dan sampah-sampah yang bertebaran. Gaara memaklumi, karena ia tahu Naruto tinggal seorang diri. Kedua tangannya melepas jubah yang dipakainya. Pasirnya dari dalam gentong pasir yang selalu dibawa-bawa di punggungnya tiba-tiba keluar. Melayang-layang di udara, seolah menunggu perintah. Hanya dengan gerakan tangan, pasir yang dikendalikan oleh Gaara membereskan benda-benda yang bukan pada tempatnya; pakaian-pakaian kotor masuk ke dalam keranjang _laundry,_ dan sampah-sampah seperti kotak susu, cup _ramen_ instan, serta bungkusan-bungkusan plastik dimasukkan sekaligus ke dalam plastik hitam besar. Ketika Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, dia langsung ternganga melihat kamarnya yang sudah bersih. Kepalanya menoleh lambat ke arah Gaara.

"Kau... yang membereskannya?" Meski sudah tahu jawabannya, Naruto tetap bertanya. Gaara mengangguk tanpa suara. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Bahkan tak sampai lima menit!" serunya dengan kedua mata membulat takjub. Padahal jika dia yang membereskan, butuh waktu berjam-jam.

"Dengan pasirku," jawab Gaara pendek. Naruto kembali ternganga. Baru ingat kalau Gaara mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengendalikan dan mengontrol pasir sejak lahir.

"Ke-Kereeen!" Naruto melonjak girang, membuat Gaara berjengit karena kaget. Dihampirinya Gaara dan berdiri di belakang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Aku jadi iri padamu, Gaara! Karena bisa mengendalikan dan mengontrol pasir." Kedua tangannya mengelus-elus gentong pasir Gaara dengan mata berbinar-binar. Membayangkan jika dia bisa punya kekuatan seperti Gaara. Tak menyadari kalau di dalam dirinya, Kyuubi tertawa merendahkan di balik kerangkeng yang mengurungnya. Heh! Bisa-bisanya Naruto iri dengan kekuatan bocah Ichibi itu. Padahal kekuatan Kyuubi lebih adikuasa dibandingkan Shukaku.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik sebelah lengan Gaara, hingga pemuda itu terduduk di depan sebuah meja rendah. Kemudian ia berbalik menuju dapur. Mengambil gelas dan kotak jus jeruk. Dan meletakkannya di hadapan Gaara.

"Maaf, ya. Hanya minuman itu yang bisa kusuguhkan padamu." Naruto meringis.

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih." Dituangkannya kotak jus itu ke dalam gelas sampai setengah, sebelum meneguknya pelan-pelan. Sepasang matanya mengikuti punggung Naruto yang berdiri di depan sebuah lemari pakaian. Bocah berambut kuning itu sedang mencari kaus, sebelum memakai jaket oranyenya.

"Gaara, kau ke Konoha seorang diri?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh. Sibuk memakai kaus hitam bersimbol klan Uzumaki.

"Tidak. Aku ke sini bersama Temari _nee_ dan Kankurou _nii_." Kedua bola mata Gaara langsung mengedar ke arah lain, begitu Naruto menurunkan celana piyamanya untuk diganti dengan celana lain. "Besok pagi-pagi sekali kami sudah harus pulang."

"Besok?!" pekik Naruto dengan mata membelalak. "Kenapa cepat sekali kalian pulang?" Kedua pundaknya turun dengan lemas.

Sebenarnya Gaara juga masih ingin berlama-lama di Konoha. Tetapi begitu teringat kedatangannya ke sini bersama kedua saudaranya tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang di Sunagakure, mau tak mau ia harus segera kembali besok.

"Kebetulan Temari _nee_ dan Kankurou _nii_ ada urusan dengan beberapa orang penting Konoha," jelasnya, sengaja berbohong. "Urusan itu selesai malam nanti."

Bibir Naruto mengerucut maju beberapa senti. Padahal ia mengira bisa bersama dengan Gaara sampai beberapa hari, minimal seminggu. Tapi kenyataannya, pemuda yang berasal dari negara Pasir itu hanya sehari di sini.

"Ya, sudah." Naruto menyeret langkahnya ke hadapan Gaara sambil memakai pelindung dahi bersimbol Konohagakure. Kedua tangannya lalu berkacak pinggang. Senyuman lebar mengembang di bibirnya saat melanjutkan, "Kalau sudah begitu, seharian ini aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling Desa Konoha!"

Gaara tahu ia tidak bisa menolak.

 **.**

 **. .**

Keberadaan Gaara yang berjalan di jalanan Desa Konoha sontak saja menjadi pusat perhatian. Terlebih lagi, ditemani oleh Naruto yang notabene bocah berisik, jelas membuat hampir semua mata mengarah pada keduanya.

Gaara memandang sekeliling. Rumah-rumah yang dulu sempat rusak parah karena serangan besar-besaran hari itu sudah kembali seperti semula. Sejak mengetahui kenyataan kalau ayahnya, kazekage keempat dibunuh oleh Orochimaru. Gaara tahu kalau semuanya salah Orochimaru yang menyamar sebagai ayahnya, hingga bisa menghasut para _ninja_ di Desa Suna untuk membantu rencananya. Mantan _sannin_ legendaris Konoha itu memang sudah lama merencanakan penghancuran besar-besaran di Konoha. Tetapi untungnya rencana Orochimaru hanya setengah jalan, karena berhasil dihentikan oleh hokage ketiga.

"Naruto!"

Mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Naruto dari belakang, Gaara tersadar dari lamunan. Seorang pemuda dengan segitiga terbalik di kedua pipi berjalan mendekat dengan anjing kecil di atas kepalanya. Gaara langsung teringat dengan pemuda itu. Saat babak penyisihan ujian _chuunin,_ pemuda itulah yang melawan Naruto.

"Oh, Kiba!" Satu tangan Naruto melambai di udara. "Tumben kau jalan-jalan sendiri. Di mana Shino?" tanyanya begitu Kiba berhenti persis di depannya.

"Aku baru saja akan pergi menemuinya di tempat latihan," Kiba menoleh lambat ke arah Gaara. Takut mau menyapa pemuda berambut merah itu. Karena dulu ia dan Naruto sempat melihat kekejaman Gaara saat di babak ketiga ujian _chuunin_. "Tumben kau jalan-jalan dengan dia Naruto. Kau tidak takut?" bisiknya hanya untuk didengar Naruto.

Naruto berkedip dua kali, sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak. Lagipula Gaara sudah menjadi temanku."

Tercekat, Kiba termundur dua langkah tanpa sadar.

Gaara tidak tersinggung. Dulu, sifatnya memang dingin, kejam, dan tak punya hati nurani. Tapi karena pengaruh Naruto di pertarungan mereka hari itu, perlahan ia mulai berubah. Mendapatkan Naruto sebagai teman pertama jelas membuatnya bahagia.

"Maaf, karena sudah meninggalkan kesan buruk saat kita bertemu dulu."

Kiba menoleh terkejut, ketika mendengar suara Gaara yang meminta maaf dengan tulus. Melihat ekspresi Gaara yang tampak bersahabat, Kiba jadi tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Tidak apa-apa," Kiba menggeleng sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Ayo kita berteman."

Sempat tertegun, Gaara akhirnya membalas jabatan tangan pemuda itu. Kiba akhirnya pamit, begitu teringat janjinya dengan Shino.

"Kau tahu," Naruto berkata saat ia dan Gaara kembali berjalan, "Dulu, saat di akademi Kiba selalu mengejek dan menertawaiku. Tetapi sejak aku berhasil mengalahkannya di babak penyisihan ujian _chuunin,_ tiba-tiba saja kami sudah dekat dan menjadi teman." Ia meringis, sebelum melanjutkan, "Begitu pula dengan Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino..." Jemarinya bergerak terbuka, menghitung satu per satu teman-temannya.

Gaara mendengar tanpa menyela. Hingga ia tiba-tiba menyadari seseorang mengawasi Naruto dari jauh. Tak jauh dari posisi mereka, di balik tiang listrik, seorang gadis berambut pendek hitam kebiruan menatap punggung Naruto dengan wajah tersipu-sipu. Dari gelagat gadis itu, sepertinya dia pengagum rahasia Naruto. Mendadak sebuah ide melintas di benak Gaara. Sebelum Naruto sempat menduga, Gaara menggandeng tangannya.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat makan?"

"Eh? Kau sudah lapar, ya?"

"Kebetulan perutku belum terisi makanan apa-apa dari pagi. Ayo."

Tanpa melepas gandengan tangannya, Gaara menarik Naruto untuk segera pergi. Gaara mengulum senyum jahil. Sekilas ia bisa melihat gadis—yang ia baru ingat namanya Hinata—itu mematung dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

 **.**

 **. .**

Gaara dan Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah tempat makan kecil di pinggir jalan. Tempat makan itu bernama Ichiraku Ramen. Belum ada yang datang, karena baru saja dibuka.

"Ini tempat makan favoritku di Desa Konoha!" seru Naruto dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar.

Tanpa perlu bertanya, Gaara sudah langsung tahu kalau Ichiraku Ramen selalu didatangi Naruto setiap hari. Gaara mencatat di benaknya jika Naruto berkunjung ke rumahnya di Desa Suna suatu hari nanti, ia akan menyediakan _ramen_ kesukaan pemuda itu.

Seorang pria berumur menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Gaara dengan hangat. Kedua pemuda itu duduk bersebelahan di depan meja. Melihat teman Naruto yang baru pertama kali makan di tempatnya, si paman menggoda.

"Tumben sekali kau datang dengan teman barumu, Naruto. Kau mau mentraktirnya, ya?"

Naruto cengengesan, "Iya, _Oji-san!_ Tolong dua porsi _ramen_ yang super besar, ya!"

"Eh?" Seketika Gaara menoleh. Terlambat untuk mencegah. Sebenarnya ia berniat memesan yang porsi kecil, karena baru pertama kali memakan _ramen._ Tapi Naruto sudah lebih dulu memesan untuknya.

"Oke!" Si pemilik Ichiraku Ramen itu langsung berbalik. Sibuk menyiapkan dua porsi _ramen_ sambil bersenandung kecil.

Tak lama kemudian, dua mangkuk besar berisi _ramen_ disajikan di hadapan Gaara dan Naruto. Dengan semangat, Naruto menyambar sumpit.

" _Itadakimasu_!" seru Naruto sebelum menyantap ramennya.

Gaara memucat. Tubuhnya gemetar kecil. Menatap horor _ramen_ miliknya yang hanya bisa dihabiskan oleh tiga atau empat orang. Mana bisa habis kalau hanya dia seorang diri?

"Lho, kau belum memakan _ramen-_ mu?" Naruto bertanya dengan kedua pipi menggembung. Gaara baru saja akan mengambil sumpit. "Tenang saja! Kau bisa memesannya lagi jika belum puas!"

Memesannya lagi?! Gaara nyaris terjungkal dari kursi.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Naruto!" seruan seorang gadis membuat Naruto dan Gaara sontak menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke sumber suara hampir bersamaan.

Dari dalam toko bunga milik keluarganya, Ino berjalan keluar sambil tersenyum manis. Agak terkejut begitu melihat eksistensi Gaara di samping Naruto.

" _Ohayou,_ Gaara- _kun_ ," sapa Ino dengan anggukan. Gaara membalas dengan anggukan tanpa suara.

Atmosfir kaku sempat terasa. Ino tidak tahu harus mengangkat pembicaraan seperti apa. Untunglah Naruto langsung mencairkan suasana dengan bertanya bunga-bunga cantik yang terpajang di depan tokonya.

"Ino- _chan,_ berapa harga bunga lily itu?" tanya Naruto, sembari menunjuk bunga yang ia maksud.

Ino menoleh, "Lima ratus _yen_ setangkai. Memangnya mau kau berikan pada siapa?" Kedua alisnya terangkat. Agak heran melihat Naruto membeli bunga.

"Aku dan Gaara mau pergi ke makam kakek hokage ketiga."

Ino ber-oh.

"Aku juga beli setangkai," Gaara mengulurkan uang kertas seribu _yen_ ke arah Ino. "Dibayar sekalian dengan bunga Naruto," katanya.

Naruto yang baru saja merogoh saku celananya langsung berseru terima kasih ke arah Gaara. Ino langsung mengambil dua tangkai bunga lily.

"Tunggu sebentar. Biar kubungkus bunga-bunga kalian dengan plastik agar tidak rusak." Gadis berambut pirang itu berbalik ke dalam.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino kembali dengan dua tangkai bunga lily yang sudah dibungkusnya dengan plastik. Diberikannya ke arah dua pemuda di depannya secara bergiliran. Naruto dan Gaara akhirnya pamit. Ino terus mengikuti punggung keduanya hingga menghilang di balik tikungan jalan.

Matahari sudah berada di atas kepala, ketika Gaara dan Naruto sampai di tempat makam para pahlawan Desa Konoha. Sejak memasuki area makam, Naruto tidak berisik seperti biasanya. Pandangannya terus mengarah lurus ke depan. Mulutnya yang terkunci baru terbuka ketika sampai di depan makam hokage ketiga.

"Ini makam kakek hokage ketiga."

Gaara menatap batu nisan di depannya. Ada ukiran nama hokage ketiga. Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Dulu, saat aku masih kecil, kakek hokage ketiga yang selalu menasehatiku jika aku berbuat hal-hal nakal di desa..." Naruto kembali mengenang masa kecilnya. "Bagiku, dia sudah seperti keluargaku, selain Iruka _sensei_." Setangkai bunga lily yang dipegangnya sejak tadi diletakkan di atas batu nisan. Gaara mengikuti. Keduanya lalu terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Menarik nafas panjang, Gaara berkata lirih, "Aku jadi teringat dengan mendiang _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_."

"Aku juga sama." Naruto membalas. "Ternyata kita berdua sama-sama sudah tak punya orangtua."

Gaara tahu Naruto sedang menangis dalam diam. Tetapi dia sengaja berpura-pura tidak tahu. Tanpa menoleh, digandengnya tangan Naruto. Saling menguatkan tanpa kata-kata.

 **.**

 **. .**

Karakter Naruto yang ceria dan semangat langsung kembali setelah keduanya berjalan pergi dari tempat makam.

"Tempat tujuan kita berikutnya..." Naruto sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Melirik Gaara dengan bibir tersenyum lebar. "Coba kau tebak akan kubawa ke mana kau, hm? Hm?" Kedua alisnya naik turun.

"Aku tidak tahu." Gaara langsung menggeleng.

"Aduh!" Naruto sontak menepuk dahinya. Menggeram gemas melihat Gaara yang langsung menyerah sebelum menjawab tebakannya. Tiba-tiba mendapat ide jahil, Naruto menyeringai. "Kalau begitu—" Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto sudah melompat di atap sebuah rumah. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "—coba kau kejar aku, Gaara!"

Gaara sempat terbengong, sebelum ia mengejar. Dengan pasir di bawah kakinya, ia melayang di udara untuk mengejar Naruto.

"Curaaang!" Naruto berseru tanpa menghentikan kedua kakinya yang berlari di atap-atap rumah. Gaara terkekeh tanpa suara. Ia hampir menangkap Naruto. Tak menduga kalau Naruto membelah diri dengan jurus _bunshin_ -nya. "Begini baru adil! Kau harus menangkap aku yang asli!" Lidahnya setengah terjulur keluar untuk mengejek. Empat _bunshin_ Naruto langsung berlari ke segala penjuru. Berpencar dengan tubuh asli.

Mau tak mau, Gaara terpaksa memakai jurus _bunshin._ Ia mengejar sosok Naruto yang kemungkinan besar tubuh asli.

Kedua kaki Gaara akhirnya menginjak tanah begitu ia sampai di sebuah tempat bersama Naruto yang asli.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku yang asli?" tanya Naruto, agak takjub.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, "Insting."

Angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus. Daun-daun berterbangan dibawa oleh angin. Naruto tersenyum lebar, baru menyadari tempat ia berpijak sekarang.

"Gaara," Naruto memanggil tanpa menoleh. "Ini tempat latihan pertamaku bersama timku. Kakashi _sensei,_ Sakura- _chan,_ dan Sasuke." Ia mulai bercerita, "Saat itu Kakashi _sensei_ menyuruh kami untuk bertarung dengannya. Kami disuruh merebut sepasang lonceng di tangannya. Sulit sekali merebut salah satu lonceng dari Kakashi sensei. Aku sampai merasakan—" kalimat Naruto menggantung. Mendadak malu untuk menceritakan 'Derita seribu tahun' yang diberikan gurunya. Lebih baik bagian itu dipotong saja. Jangan diceritakan. Itu kan aib. "Aku sampai merasakan salah satu jurus _genjutsu_ -nya," lanjutnya bohong. "Tapi akhirnya, karena tak ada satupun yang berhasil mendapatkan lonceng itu, aku diikat di salah satu batang kayu yang ada di sana!" Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada tiga batang kayu yang ditanam berjejer.

"Kenapa hanya kau yang diikat?" Gaara mengerut bingung.

"Soalnya," Naruto menoleh sambil meringis, "aku berniat memakan sendiri makan siang kami. Karena tertangkap basah oleh Kakashi _sensei,_ aku akhirnya diikat."

Pantas saja. Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi saat itu... Sasuke memberikan sebagian makan siangnya. Sakura- _chan_ juga."

Menyadari raut wajah Naruto yang berubah saat menyebutkan nama Sasuke, satu tangan Gaara mengepal tanpa sadar.

"Oh, ya!" Naruto tiba-tiba berseru, "Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih di sini? Kau mau menjadi lawan bertarungku?" Sepasang matanya menatap penuh harap.

Gaara mengulum senyum, "Dengan senang hati."

 **.**

 **. .**

Langit sudah berubah menjadi jingga, begitu Naruto dan Gaara berjalan beriringan menuju tempat pemandian umum. Sehabis latihan di lapangan terbuka itu, keduanya sepakat untuk membersihkan diri dari keringat dan kotoran yang menempel di badan.

Pemandian umum yang didatangi agak lengang saat keduanya melangkah masuk dengan handuk kecil yang menutupi daerah privat. Dengan girang, mumpung belum ada orang-orang, Naruto berlari menuju _ofuro._

 _BYUR!_

Air hangat dari kolam setinggi lutut orang dewasa itu langsung menyebar ke segala penjuru. Gaara berjalan mendekat, masuk ke dalam _ofuro_ dengan lebih beradab. Kedua matanya mengikuti Naruto yang berenang ke sana kemari.

Seseorang melangkah masuk ke dalam pemandian umum. Naruto yang masih asyik berenang belum menyadari. Sementara Gaara yang sedang bersandar di dinding _ofuro_ menoleh ke belakang. Sepasang bola mata hitam itu menatapnya tajam. Rambut hitam yang menantang gravitasi. Gaara tak mungkin lupa dengan sosok yang membuatnya terluka untuk pertama kali di babak ketiga ujian _chuunin_ hari itu. Suara gong besar dipukul terdengar dalam imajinatif.

Sasuke berjalan penuh pasti menuju _ofuro. Sharingan_ -nya tiba-tiba aktif. Sepasang mata berwarna merah dengan tiga _magatama_ yang mengelilinginya itu menatap Gaara penuh intimidasi. Tetapi Gaara tetap tenang, tidak terpancing.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto berseru kaget. Baru menyadari rekan setimnya berdiri di luar _ofuro._ "Kapan kau datang ke sini?"

"Saat kau sedang berenang." Sasuke menjawab dingin. Sepasang mata _sharingan_ -nya sudah kembali menjadi hitam, sebelum ia melangkah masuk ke dalam _ofuro._ Menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara.

Mendadak Naruto merasa atmosfir mencekam dan dingin. Sumbernya dari Sasuke. Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke masih menyimpan dendam pada Gaara karena pertarungan mereka di babak ketiga ujian _chuunin_ dulu itu hanya sampai setengah jalan.

"Jangan mencari-cari masalah Sasuke," buru-buru Naruto memperingatkan teman setimnya itu, sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah. "Gaara ke sini tidak ada niat bertarung lagi denganmu."

Sasuke tertawa mendengus. "Diamlah, _Dobe._ Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu."

"Dasar _Teme_!" pekik Naruto, sembari berdiri. Belum menyadari kalau handuk kecilnya sudah tak menutupi daerah privatnya.

Satu tangan Gaara langsung membekap mulutnya. Menahan tawa yang akan keluar. Di depan matanya, bokong montok Naruto terpampang jelas.

"Sepertinya ini handukmu, _Dobe_." Sasuke mengangkat handuk Naruto yang mengapung tak jauh darinya.

"GYAAA!" Kedua tangan Naruto langsung menutupi daerah privatnya, sebelum ia berjongkok di dalam _ofuro._ Wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Cepat kembalikan handukku!"

"Ambil sendiri." Dengan sangat tega, Sasuke membuang handuk Naruto ke luar _ofuro._ Jatuh teronggok di lantai.

Naruto spontan melotot, " _TEMEEE_!"

Sasuke sengaja berlagak tuli. Kedua tangannya menopang di atas dinding _ofuro_ sambil memejamkan mata. Naruto menggeram tertahan. Berniat membalas perbuatan Sasuke, tapi akhirnya ia urungkan.

Tanpa diduga Gaara bergerak berdiri. Melangkah ke luar _ofuro_ dan mengambil handuk Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Gaara!" Naruto hampir menangis saat Gaara mengulurkan handuknya. Setelah mengikatnya di pinggang, Naruto akhirnya berdiri.

"Ternyata ukuranmu tidak sampai setengah milikku," ejek Sasuke.

" _Urusai_!" Naruto mendelik, sebelum mengikuti Gaara yang sudah duduk membersihkan diri di depan kran air.

 **.**

 **. .**

Sejak keluar dari tempat pemandian umum itu, hanya Gaara yang menyadari Sasuke terus membuntuti mereka. Meski sering bersikap dingin, arogan, dan angkuh, tetapi Gaara bisa melihat kalau Sasuke menaruh perhatian pada bocah Kyuubi itu. Perasaan yang sama seperti yang disembunyikannya dari Naruto.

"Gaara, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke atas sana?" Jari telunjuk Naruto mengarah ke atas bukit yang diukir wajah-wajah hokage terdahulu.

Gaara mengangguk setuju. "Pegang tanganku." Jemarinya terbuka ke arah Naruto.

Kepala Naruto setengah miring dengan kening mengerut. "Untuk apa?" Namun ia tetap memegang tangan Gaara.

Dengan pasirnya yang dibentuk seperti awan kecil, Gaara membawa Naruto terbang ke langit. Bocah Kyuubi itu menjerit-jerit senang.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang mengawasi dari jauh tak menyangka Gaara akan membawa Naruto dengan cara seperti itu. Dengan gigi gemeretak, ia menyusul kedua orang itu.

"Kau lihat, Gaara. Dari atas sini Desa Konoha bisa terlihat jelas!" seru Naruto, begitu mereka sampai di atas bukit. Ia mendongak saat melanjutkan, "Bahkan, langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang juga bisa terlihat jelas."

"Katanya bintang jatuh bisa mengabulkan permohonan." Gaara berkata tanpa menoleh.

"Dulu aku pernah mencoba," Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Tapi bintang jatuh terlalu cepat melaju. Tak mungkin bisa memohon sebelum bintang menghilang."

Gaara tertegun.

"Tanpa memohon pada bintang jatuh pun akan kuwujudkan sendiri impianku," kedua tangan Naruto terentang lebar saat ia berdiri di tepi bukit. "Suatu hari nanti, aku pasti akan menjadi Hokage yang memimpin Desa Konoha ini!"

Tiba-tiba satu per satu bintang-bintang berjatuhan dari langit. Gaara dan Naruto seketika terpana. Takjub melihat peristiwa alam yang jarang terjadi itu.

"Hujan bintang jatuh!" Naruto melompat-lompat girang. "Gaara, kau lihat! Kau lihat!" Seakan teringat sesuatu, Naruto buru-buru menautkan kesepuluh jarinya di depan dada sambil menutup mata. Gaara mengulum senyum melihat Naruto tampak sedang memohon sesuatu.

Ribuan bintang yang berjatuhan itu baru berakhir setelah hampir tiga menit. Naruto membuka mata tepat saat ia melihat bintang jatuh terakhir.

"Kau memohon apa?" tanya Gaara, agak penasaran.

"Rahasia!" Naruto meringis. "Kalau kau?"

"Kau mau tahu?" Melihat anggukan antusias bocah Kyuubi itu, Gaara tiba-tiba mengeliminasi jarak. Menarik sebelah lengan Naruto. Dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Kedua bola mata Naruto membulat.

Dari balik sebuah pohon, sepasang mata _sharingan_ Sasuke langsung aktif. Lagi-lagi ia tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan Gaara pada Naruto. Dengan rahang mengatup keras, Sasuke melempar empat buah _shuriken_ kecil ke arah Gaara. Namun usahanya untuk melukai pemuda itu digagalkan oleh pasir Gaara yang membentengi punggung pemuda itu.

Melepas ciumannya, Gaara berkata di depan bibir Naruto. "Sama sepertimu, suatu hari nanti, aku pasti akan menjadi Kazekage." Kedua lengannya merengkuh Naruto ke dalam pelukan. Kalimat yang ingin sekali ia utarakan pada Naruto tetap tak bisa terucap. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku seharian ini, Naruto..." Diberinya kecupan lembut di dahi, sebelum melepas pelukannya. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Wajah Naruto memanas. Memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Seluruh wajahnya tenggelam di kedua telapak tangannya. Tak sanggup membalas tatapan Gaara yang sudah berlalu pergi.

Sasuke akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Pandangannya menikam ke arah Gaara yang berjalan lurus ke arahnya. Keduanya berjalan saling melewati.

"Kalau kau masih terus menyimpan perasaanmu pada Naruto, jangan menyesal kalau suatu hari nanti akan kurebut dia darimu."

"Tak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua matanya mengerjap begitu melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. Sepasang mata hitam itu seperti ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Seperti predator yang mengincar mangsanya. Tanpa sadar Naruto bergidik.

"Ma-Mau apa kau, Sasuke?" Kedua kakinya termundur beberapa langkah.

Tanpa suara, Sasuke menarik kerah depan jaket Naruto. Tangannya yang bebas menjambak sejumput rambut di belakang kepala, membuat Naruto dipaksa mendongak. Mulut Naruto yang baru saja terbuka untuk protes langsung dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. Naruto membelalak lebar. Terkejut. Terhenyak. Tak menyangka. Tubuh Naruto seketika membatu. Ciuman itu baru lepas begitu Sasuke melihat Naruto nyaris kehabisan nafas.

" _TEME!_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HEH?!"

Sasuke tak mengacuhkan. Menyambar pergelangan tangan Naruto, ia menariknya pergi dari tempat itu sambil berkata setengah mendesis, "Lain kali jika aku melihatmu bertemu lagi dengan dia, kau tidak akan melihat bintang jatuh, tapi hujan darah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Awalnya nggak pernah terpikirkan untuk membuat fanfiksi ini. Soalnya hanya obrolan random sama teman via line. Nggak nyangka akhirnya malah bisa direalisasikan ke dalam bentuk tulisan.

Saya memakai setting canon dengan timeline sehabis serangan besar-besaran di Konoha. Anggap saja Gaara nggak bisa berhenti memikirkan Naruto sejak pertarungan mereka saat itu. Kufufufu~

Gaara mungkin agak OOC di fanfiksi ini. Tetapi untuk karakter Sasuke, tetap saya pertahankan in chara.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa lagi di karya saya yg berikutnya! :)


End file.
